Wedding Bells
by ohsimplething
Summary: AU. Mercedes and Wes are getting married and both Kurt and Blaine are a part of the bridal party. Could a new found love spark from this?


**AN: Cheesy title, I know. I actually really shouldn't be starting a new fic considering I'm in the process of writing three or so others but this idea just came to mind and it was originally gonna be a long one-shot but I decided to turn it into a multi-part fic - that is if you guys want me to continue writing :) - because my imagination just ran away with it. **

**If this isn't worth continuing I won't because of my other fics but if you guys want more, please let me know :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Wow, was Kurt's life pathetic. Here he was, sitting in his apartment on a Friday night, alone, watching Rent for the millionth time and sobbing over his favourite character's death. Normal people were out partying, with friends, on dates, and this is how he was spending his night.<p>

Watching his favourite musical wasn't the sad part though, it was how alone Kurt was, how he was by himself every weekend and had been ever since his flatmate had found this amazing guy she'd fallen in love with.

Kurt wasn't bitter about his best friend finding love, quite the opposite actually. He was so happy for Mercedes, it was just sometimes he felt _really _lonely. And tonight was one of those nights.

As if sensing his thoughts, Mercedes called him that very second and Kurt jumped at the sudden sound of his vibrating phone.

"Hey," Kurt answered, picking up instantly and pausing the movie.

What came through on the other end were muffled squeals of excitement and an indecipherable string of words.

"Mercedes, I can't hear you," Kurt said, an air of frustration thick in his voice.

"Wes proposed!" she squealed and a huge grin instantly made its way onto Kurt's face.

"That's great!" Kurt paused for a second, "I'm assuming by your enthusiasm you said yes?"

Mercedes laughed. "Yes, of course!

"Aw, I'm so happy for you!" Kurt squealed back, wishing they were together right now so he could engulf her in a huge hug and spin her around in a celebratory dance.

"It was literally ten minutes ago, we're gonna go tell my parents in a minute, I just wanted you to be the first to know," she told him and Kurt felt this sense of warmth spread throughout him at knowing he was the person Mercedes had called first, before her parents even.

"That's so great, Mercedes! I knew he'd ask soon, you should see how in love you two look when you're together," Kurt said fondly, remembering Mercedes' birthday last month and how Wes and Mercedes had acted around each other. It was adorable. And Kurt was only a little bit jealous – okay, a lot jealous - of their perfect relationship and the fact that they'd clearly found their soul mates in one another.

"Okay, sweetie, I have to go, Wes was just telling his two best friends too, but we're gonna go see Mum and Dad now," Mercedes told him, that excitement still clear in her tone, "I'll see ya later tonight, okay?"

Kurt's smile was still on his face due to how happy his best friend sounded. "Alright, I'll see ya soon! Say hi to your parents for me!"

"Will do!"

"Love you," Kurt said in a silly, childish tone.

Mercedes giggled before replying with her usual response. "Love you too, white boy!"

After hanging up, Kurt sunk back into the couch and sighed. He was happy for Mercedes, he really was, but there was a pang in his chest at the thought that now he'd be even more alone.

Sure, Mercedes wouldn't move out until after the wedding, she didn't want to live with her boyfriend before marriage, but soon enough she would be gone. And Kurt would have the apartment all to himself.

He looked around at the dark kitchen and the empty rooms. This was his future. Stupid tears welled in his eyes and he swallowed them away before hitting play on the remote and escaping reality. His impending fate to be alone was a problem to deal with another day.

* * *

><p>Kurt had intended to wait up last night to congratulate Mercedes as soon as she'd arrived home but it turns out crying over a depressing musical was draining and Kurt had fallen asleep on the couch before she'd come home.<p>

He awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes and joyful humming. Rubbing his eyes, Kurt tried not to sit up too fast as to avoid a head rush. He grinned at his best friend making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hey sleepy!" Mercedes hollered, smiling at Kurt's dishevelled hair and outfit. "I can't believe you slept in _that_!" Mercedes gestured to Kurt's favourite shirt and skinny jeans, both expensive and hardly comfortable.

Kurt sighed. "I didn't mean to." He fingered the crumpled material of his shirt and swore. "Getting these creases out will take forever."

A yawn escaped his lips as Kurt stood up to join his friend in the kitchen. He instantly wrapped his arms around Mercedes in the biggest hug he could manage with his low energy and squeezed her tight for a few moments before letting her go.

"Congratulations!" he squealed happily and Mercedes' grin widened.

"Thank-you. Ah, I'm so excited," she replied with just as much enthusiasm. "It's so soon as well! We already discussed dates last night, you know!"

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "Wow, that was quick!"

"Well, we don't want a long engagement," Mercedes explained, piling pancakes onto two plates and dousing them in maple syrup before placing them on the table across the room. They both sat and started eating their breakfast as Mercedes continued talking excitedly.

"Six months tops," she told Kurt who was nodding in interest. "And considering it's almost Winter we want to have the wedding before Summer, what with neither of us being huge fans of heat."

Kurt smiled at this, knowing how irritable Mercedes could get when it was too hot. If the temperature was high on her wedding day Kurt didn't doubt she'd turn into a full blown bridezilla.

"Anyway, so we're thinking an April wedding. Oh, and you know how you were so good with planning your Dad's wedding, and then you planned Rachel's and Finn's?" Mercedes asked, spooning pancakes into her mouth.

Kurt hid the disappointment from his face at Mercedes words. He'd been hoping to be made a bridesmaid, but now that he thought about it that wasn't quite how it worked, was it? Girls had other girls for bridesmaids and guys had other guys for groomsmen. Well, if he couldn't be apart of the bridal party he guessed the title of wedding-planner would do fine.

"Mercedes, I would love to plan your wedding," Kurt said happily. Images of pink and yellow tulips instantly sprang to Kurt's mind as he envisioned a potential theme for the wedding.

Mercedes laughed at the dazed expression on Kurt's face. Weddings were like crack to Kurt and Mercedes was so excited to have him involved in hers. "Okay, as long as you're happy to! I mean being both maid of honour _and _wedding planner is a big ask." Kurt's head shot up as Mercedes continued. "But I just want your help with every little detail of this wedding. You're amazing at this sort of thing!"

Pausing to think of how to word this without sounding silly, Kurt hid the happy grin threatening to spread across his face. "You want me to be your maid of honour?"

Mercedes laughed again at the uncertainty in Kurt's voice. "Of course! Who else would I choose?"

Kurt supposed that was true, he and Mercedes had always been the closest of their friends at school. And he could hardly imagine Mercedes being able to put up with Rachel as her maid of honour, constantly putting ten times more than her two cents in.

Smiling at Mercedes, Kurt took another mouthful of breakfast before asking. "So, who else have you chosen for your bridesmaids?"

"Well," Mercedes began, "Wes has a group of four best friends and his brother that he wants as groomsmen so that leaves me with five bridesmaids. So I was thinking Rachel, Tina, Quinn and my cousin Lucy as well as you."

Kurt nodded, the colour red strong in his mind as he imagined the kinds of dresses the girls could pull off.

"Am I helping with fashion decisions too?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"You know it. Nobody is more stylish than you, white boy. I can hardly have my bridesmaids dressing in anything less than the best!"

"Then you've definitely chosen the right person to help," Kurt said with a smile.

After a few comfortable moments of them eating, Kurt asked what he'd been dying to know since last night. "So, tell me, how did he propose?"

"Well..." Mercedes began, that delighted smile still stuck to her face, "We were going out to dinner to the restaurant we went to on our first date and I didn't think Wes realised this, I thought he'd forgotten we'd eaten here before. After we left I thought we were just going to go for a walk but instead, Wes directed us to stand in front of the restaurant."

Kurt couldn't help the goofy grin plastered to his face as Mercedes spoke. She just looked so happy and it made him happy. The selfish thoughts of the night before had evaporated, just leaving delight for his friend.

"He told me the two years since we'd met had been the happiest of his life and that he remembered our very first date and how he'd first kissed me outside this restaurant."

Kurt had to try hard to keep his flails to a minimum at this stage.

"He bent down on one knee and asked me if I would do the honour of marrying him," Mercedes had started to tear up just remembering the best moment of her life so far, "And I couldn't say anything 'cause I was so choked up so I just nodded, I nodded more eagerly than I ever had in my entire life, and Wes slipped the ring on and we kissed and it was perfect."

Kurt's eyes were welling up just imagining the romantic scenario. "Aw, that is the sweetest thing!"

"I know, right!" Mercedes' smile broadened as she remembered something. "And once we went to my parents' house to tell them, I found out that Wes had asked my dad for his permission to marry me."

Kurt couldn't help the 'aw' that escaped his lips.

"He knows how much I love tradition and it was just so lovely!" Mercedes gushed.

Kurt grabbed her hand from across the table and held it. "Sweetie, I am so happy for you!"

Mercedes squeezed her best friend's hand and smiled at him. "Thank-you."

* * *

><p>Blaine climbed the stairs to Wes' apartment early that morning. Once he reached the door he knocked, having only to wait a few moments before Wes flung it open. Blaine immediately threw his arms around his friend and clapped him on the back.<p>

"Congratulations, Mr. Engaged!"

Wes grinned at his friend and happily hugged him back.

"Thanks, man!"

Wes gestured for Blaine to come inside, who once in the lounge room automatically fell onto the couch and made himself at home. David sauntered into the room a few seconds afterwards and greeted Blaine as he joined him on the couch.

"So, Wes, why have you summoned us here?" Blaine asked, shooting Wes a quizzical look. He'd woken up to a text this morning asking him to come over for a coffee but he knew it was something more important than that. Wes wouldn't have messaged Blaine so early if it wasn't.

David nodded. "Yeah, what is it that had you disturbing my sleep in? Loretta was not impressed when I accidentally woke her whilst getting ready to come here."

Wes took a seat in the armchair across from them and clasped his hands in his lap before turning to look at his friends.

"Guys, I want you to be my best men," he said happily as Blaine and David exchanged glances of surprise but also excitement.

"Really?" Blaine asked eagerly.

"Of course, you two are my best friends, you know that!" Wes replied as if it were the most obvious thing.

Both David and Blaine grinned at each other before a thought occurred to David. "But what about your brother?" he asked.

Wes shrugged before answering. "As you know, I've never been that close to Michael." Wes sighed. "I'm really only having him as a groomsmen so Mum won't crack it."

Blaine and David nodded, understanding that it was never a good idea to get on Wes' mother's bad side.

"Besides, you two have been more like brothers to me than he ever has!" Wes told them, causing the two to grin stupidly at him.

"Aw, shucks," David said before standing up and walking over to the kitchen to get himself a drink.

"I appreciate that, my man," Blaine said truthfully and Wes grinned at his friends.

"No problem, guys. Thanks for agreeing!"

"Of course!" Blaine smiled back at Wes, delighted at how happy he looked.

Putting the kettle on, David nodded towards the cupboard that housed the mugs and coffee. "Caffeine anyone?"

Both Blaine and Wes nodded enthusiastically and David started making three coffees whilst Wes told them of how he'd proposed.

"A bit cheesy, don't you think?" David teased as he brought their coffees over and Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Don't listen to him, Wes. Romance is still alive and I'm sure Mercedes loved it," Blaine said as he shot David another warning look. There was no way Blaine was allowing David to ruin Wes' obvious good mood, whether deliberately or not.

"Yeah, I think she did," Wes admitted, a smile gracing his face just at the mention of his now-fiance, "She teared up so I think that's a good thing when it comes to chicks, yeah?"

Blaine and David chuckled.

"Only if they're happy tears," Blaine said with a grin.

"Oh, they were."

"Well then that's definitely a good thing," Blaine told him.

"Excellent."

David shrugged. "Loretta didn't cry when I asked her, but I took that as a positive."

Wes shook his head as he held back a laugh. "Maybe if you'd proposed in a more, shall we say, appropriate setting she might have."

"I still don't see what's wrong with proposing at her birthday party," David said as he sipped on his drink. "She was surrounded by everyone she loved, what more could you want?"

"You're right, it was the perfect place for it," Wes agreed, "All the pressure put on her to say yes…"

"Everyone staring at her expectantly…" Blaine chimed in.

"The way you alluded to the fact that she was good in bed when you asked her, in front of her entire family including her grandparents…" Wes continued.

"Oh and the worry of what her parents would think of her getting engaged at such a young age…" Blaine added.

"Alright, alright, I get it!" David said, throwing a nearby cushion at Wes and punching Blaine lightly to shut them both up. "At least she said yes!"

_Yeah, at least you have someone,_ Blaine thought bitterly to himself. He knew David hadn't meant it like that but it still stung.

"Well that's a depressing thought," Blaine said half-heartedly, taking another mouthful of coffee, "I'm the last of the group to get married."

Wes shook his head. "Technically Jeff and Nick aren't married," he offered, trying to make Blaine feel better but lacking-tact David shot him down.

"Dude, Jeff and Nick are about as married as you can get, minus the vows. They even wear rings to show they're taken for good."

Blaine nodded, pointing to himself. "Yep, see, forever alone." He said it as a joke, pretending like it didn't bother him but it actually did. A lot.

Six months beforehand Blaine had been in a committed relationship, in love, heading towards engagement, or so he'd thought. Unfortunately Andrew had had other ideas, leaving Blaine heartbroken and longing for someone who would replace the huge hole in his chest.

That being said, Blaine hadn't been ready for a relationship until recently. It had hurt too much to imagine being with anyone except Andrew. But about a month ago Blaine's sadness had turned to anger and now he was just numb and lonely.

As happy as it made Blaine to know one of his best friends had found that special someone it just made him doubt even more that he'd ever find his.

"Speaking of Nick and Jeff," Blaine said, shaking his depressing thoughts away, "Are those two gonna be your other groomsmen?"

Wes nodded happily. "Of course. I couldn't possibly split up the dream team."

"When do they get back anyways?" David asked. "I feel like they've been gone forever!"

"Next week, Thursday I think?" Blaine answered, trying to remember what Nick had told him a fortnight ago before they'd left for Hawaii on a romantic getaway for their seven year anniversary.

"I tried to call them this morning but their phones were off," Wes told them. "Besides, I'd rather ask them in person to be groomsmen."

"Still can't believe you're getting married," David remarked, finishing the last of his drink and setting his mug on the coffee table. "It feels like just yesterday you started going out with Mercedes."

Automatically moving David's empty cup onto a coaster, Wes nodded. "I know, it's gone so quick, but it's been two years and it just feels so right."

Both David and Blaine smiled at their friend. Wes was so ridiculously in love and they couldn't be happier for him.

* * *

><p>"So, when's the engagement party?" Kurt asked a week later as he and Mercedes lay on their lounge room floor and flicked through weddings magazines.<p>

Dog-earing a page with a gorgeous flower arrangement, Mercedes shrugged. "Wes and I aren't sure if we want one."

Kurt looked at his friend like she was crazy. "No engagement party?"

Mercedes shrugged again. "It's not that big a deal, I mean it's an awful lot to organise, especially if we're having the wedding in a few months."

Kurt took the magazine Mercedes was perusing out of her hands, forcing her to lock eyes with him. "You have to have an engagement party. Even if it's small, just family and close friends."

Thinking this over, Mercedes tried to pry the magazine out of Kurt's hands to no avail.

"Give me an invite list and a week and I'll have the whole thing planned and invitations mailed," Kurt told her, an excited look on his face at the prospect of arranging another event.

Mercedes gave her friend an uncertain look. "Are you sure? I've already got you planning the wedding!"

"Really, it's fine!" Kurt insisted, "You know I love doing this sort of thing!"

Another few seconds passed before Mercedes agreed. "Alright, I'll have to talk to Wes but I'm sure he'll be fine about it." Mercedes grabbed Kurt's hand and tugged to make sure he was looking her directly in the eyes. "But you let me know if it's too much. I don't want you thinking I'm taking advantage of this friendship and making you do all this work!"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't think that. And it won't be too much work," Kurt promised, handing the magazine back into Mercedes' outstretched hands.

"You're a darling," Mercedes said fondly, grinning at her best friend.

Kurt returned the smile. "I know."

* * *

><p>Kurt stayed true to his promise and had everything planned for the engagement party and invites out within seven days. Mercedes had presented him with a reasonably short list, just both her and Wes' families and about ten close friends of each. Mercedes had asked if they could just have the party in her parents' garden and although Kurt hadn't exactly agreed with this idea he'd reminded himself this wasn't about him. So he organised the Jones' residence as the location for the party once Mercedes had checked with her parents and after a quick visit, decided the garden was actually quite beautiful and not at all overgrown and unattractive as he remembered it from years ago.<p>

The party had been organised for a fortnight away and the two weeks flew by. The early afternoon of the gathering Kurt went to the Jones' home and set everything up, fairy lights in the trees and all. By the end of the decorating he decided the area would be perfect for tonight and the garden would look quite enchanting when lit up at dusk.

Mercedes' parents were lovely and had always treated Kurt like a son. Today was no different, as they had happily assisted with setting things up. They'd wanted to help with food for the occasion so Kurt had allowed this, warning them that a few people in attendance were vegans or vegetarians so to provide non-meat options as well.

When it hit 5:00, Mercedes and Wes turned up to help with last minute things, ready for the guests to arrive at 6.

Fifteen minutes before six o'clock, four of Wes' friends showed up, happily introducing themselves to Mercedes' parents and greeting their daughter like an old friend.

"Mercedes!" a tall blonde hollered, pulling her into a hug. "Congrats on the engagement! Nick and I were away when it happened or we would've said so sooner."

The boy who appeared to be Nick, a shorter brunette, smiled at her. "Jeff wanted to fly home as soon as we found out but I was the meanie who wouldn't allow it." Nick's hand found Jeff's and he smiled at his boyfriend. "As much as we were excited to hear the news, I don't think anything could've dragged me away from Hawaii a week early."

Mercedes laughed and turned to the other two boys who she didn't know quite as much but still got on well with.

"And I believe you two are the best men," she said happily and the two grinned.

One was a tall, lean guy with chocolate skin and dark, short hair and the other was, well, the other was gorgeous. Kurt couldn't help but openly stare at his dazzling smile as he congratulated Mercedes, the way his eyes sparkled and the melodious laughter that bubbled out from him.

Kurt didn't usually go for the, ah, vertically challenged, but the height didn't stop this guy from being _very _attractive.

"And this is Kurt," Mercedes said happily, literally pulling Kurt out of his thoughts as she grabbed his hand and tugged him to stand by her side. Looking slightly dazed, Kurt turned to his best friend and smiled before facing the four new faces.

"Hi," he said, waving slightly. "I'm the maid of honour."

The beautiful boy that Kurt had been staring at moments before laughed and Kurt felt his face redden as he tried his best to hold off on a 'bitch, please' glare.

"Uh, do you have a problem with that?" Kurt asked, his words dripping with sass.

"No, that's awesome!" the guy insisted enthusiastically, a wide grin on his face, "I love it when at weddings they have male bridesmaids or female groomsmen."

Kurt's face started to cool down as he realised he wasn't being teased.

"It's like that movie 'Made of Honour,'" the guy continued, still grinning.

Mercedes laughed. "Except the chances of Kurt falling in love with me are pretty slim," she joked, nudging Kurt who chuckled along with her. Everyone bar Wes gave them a confused look, not getting the joke.

"I'm gay," Kurt explained, his tone staying casual. He really didn't have an issue with his sexuality anymore and knew he hardly looked straight so he was just speaking the obvious.

Kurt may have imagined it but he could've sworn the beautiful, short brunette's eyes widened with interest at this.

"Join the club, bro," Jeff said, offering him a hand to shake. "I'm Jeff, by the way."

Kurt shook his hand before he was offered another by Jeff's brunette boyfriend. "Nick."

"Nice to meet you," Kurt said, shaking hands with both guys before turning to the other two strangers.

"I'm David," the taller of the two said, shaking Kurt's hand before stepping back to allow the shorter guy a chance to move forward.

"Hi, I'm Blaine," he said, taking Kurt's hand in his and shaking it, holding on for longer than the three others had.

Kurt muttered his own name in response, practically entranced by Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes locked on his.

Blaine chuckled before letting Kurt's hand go. "You said that already."

"Right," Kurt said, feeling his face get hot again. "Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind what with organising this and everything."

"You organised this?" Blaine asked, taking a look around the garden as Kurt nodded. "It looks fantastic!"

Kurt smiled. "Thank-you."

"I love the fairy lights!" Blaine said excitedly, walking over to a gorgeous oak with lights wrapped around its trunk.

"Is he always this excited?" Kurt asked Wes in a teasing tone, grinning at Blaine.

Wes nodded. "All. The. Time."

It wasn't long before everyone else showed up. Another twenty or so people arrived and Kurt didn't see Mercedes for the next hour as she was going around being introduced to Wes' friends and extended family or greeting her own friends. Kurt was sitting with Rachel and Finn, tuning out their discussion about whether it was appropriate for Rachel to give a performance of her favourite ballad as a wedding gift when Blaine approached him.

"Hey."

Kurt looked up and his eyes met beautiful hazel again. "Hi."

"Mind if I sit?" Blaine asked, nodding towards the empty seat next to Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "Not at all."

Blaine comfortably settled into the chair and balanced the plate of food on his lap before offering Kurt a smile. "Quite the party," he mused, gesturing to the deck filled with people mingling, laughter being heard every few moments.

"Oh yes, it's the social event of the season," Kurt replied with a grin.

Blaine arched an eyebrow in amusement. "Well, I feel privileged to be in attendance at such a prestigious affair."

Kurt couldn't help his laugh at the fake posh accent Blaine had put on. Blaine's laughter joined Kurt's and they sat there grinning at each other for the next few moments before Blaine spoke.

"So how do you know Mercedes?" he asked, continuing to snack on food as he spoke.

"I've known her since sophomore year of high school," Kurt said, crossing one leg over the other as he rearranged himself in his seat to be more comfortable. "We both joined Glee club that year and we just clicked instantly." Kurt smiled at the memories of their years at school together. Mercedes had really been the one to get him through the hard times he'd faced there. She'd been the shoulder to cry on, the friend to make him laugh and the one person he could always count on. "We've been best friends ever since," Kurt finished, fondly.

"You were in Glee club?" Blaine asked to make sure he'd heard right. Kurt nodded. "That's how Wes and I met!" Blaine seemed delighted at the coincidence. In fact Kurt noted that this guy always seemed enthusiastic about everything and assumed it was just how he was.

"When I transferred to Dalton, Wes and David were the first people to come and talk to me," Blaine said happily, "They encouraged me to join the Warblers, the show choir there. Glee club was a definite highlight of high school!"

Kurt smiled at Blaine's zeal, enjoying how passionately he spoke of everything.

"So you love to sing I'm guessing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded like a bobble-head. "Love would be an understatement."

"I'd love to hear you sing one time," Kurt blurted, feeling the blush dance along his face at the stupid words. He'd known this guy what, an hour? People didn't just say these kinds of things to practical strangers; even if they were ridiculously attractive.

If Blaine found what Kurt had said odd he didn't let on. Instead that dazzling smile graced his face again as he agreed. "Sure, but I'm guessing if you were in Glee you had a pretty good voice too?"

Kurt shrugged before nodding. "Yeah, I'm what they called talented," he said in a joking tone.

Blaine chuckled. "In that case, I'll sing if you do."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "What, here?" he asked in an almost panicked tone that caused Blaine to laugh once more.

"No, just some time." Kurt felt his breath catch at the thought that Blaine wanted to see him again. "I assume with us both being a part of the bridal party we'll be seeing quite a bit of each other in the near future."

Right, the wedding, duh, that's why Blaine would be seeing him again, not because he wanted to. Or because he was interested in Kurt. Hell, Kurt didn't even know if Blaine was gay. Kurt mentally slapped himself for being so silly and being so interested in some random guy who was probably straight.

"I assume so," Kurt replied.

Conversation flowed from there and the two talked about meaningless topics such as favourite songs, movies and books. Kurt was quite pleased to find they had a lot in common, including a love for musical theatre.

Two hours had quickly passed with chatter and Kurt was shocked when he realised how long they'd been talking.

Mercedes came over a moment later, apologising to Kurt that she hadn't been able to spend any time with him. She explained about being whisked away to socialise with various people and that she promised she'd make it up to him later. Kurt shook his head, not in the slightest worried that he'd been left alone. It was what had made Blaine approach him after all. Mercedes gave him a quick hug at that, so thankful he understood. As she held him close, she whispered in his ear, "He's totally gay, just to let you know."

Well, that was something. Kurt grinned at her when she left and turned back to continue his conversation with Blaine.

Not too long after this, Mercedes and Wes stood at the front of the deck and asked for quiet. All eyes were on them and Kurt smiled at the happy couple.

"We just wanted to say thank-you all for coming," Mercedes began, nodding to the faces grinning at her. "You all mean the world to us and we wanted to celebrate this exciting change in our lives with you."

Wes squeezed Mercedes hand in his before talking. "Thank-you to Mercedes' parents for letting us hold this here," Wes said, smiling at his future in-laws.

"And thank-you to my amazing best friend for organising all of this," Mercedes said, grinning at Kurt who rolled his eyes at her good naturedly for making everyone turn to look at him. Instantly Kurt heard applause begin to thank him for planning this event and was surprised when he realised it wasn't Mercedes who had started this. The clapping came from Blaine and it only took a second before everyone else joined in. Kurt eyed the man strangely before a grin broke out onto his face as he shook his head at Blaine amusedly.

"We look forward to seeing you all at the wedding!" Wes finished and everyone broke into applause again as the couple shared a smile so full of love it made Kurt's heart want to burst.

When the night drew to a close, everyone agreed the party had been a success. Kurt had already had six different people, including Wes' parents who he'd first met that night come and thank him for organising it, which was sweet. By ten o'clock, everyone had left except Mercedes, Wes, Kurt, Blaine and David. Blaine reluctantly told Kurt he had to go as he had work at seven the next morning, but he looked forward to seeing him soon. Kurt smiled at this and agreed he was looking forward to it too.

"I'll see ya sometime soon then," Blaine said, delaying leaving.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, real soon I'm sure."

Mercedes chimed in. "Wes and I are having you guys and the rest of the bridal party over for dinner in a week or so actually."

Kurt grinned at the fact he'd get to see Blaine sooner than expected.

"Awesome!" Blaine cried, eager as ever. "I guess I'll see ya then."

Kurt smiled. "See you."

Blaine and David left then, leaving Mercedes to look at her best friend knowingly. "You so have a crush," she teased and a faint red dusted over Kurt's cheeks.

"Nuh-uh," he denied, wishing Mercedes didn't know him so well.

"It's okay, because Blaine so obviously feels the same," Mercedes replied and Kurt's eyes locked on hers hopefully.

"You think?" he asked, ignoring the fact that he sounded super desperate.

Wes laughed. "I know Blaine well and if that's not him being interested then I don't know what is."

Kurt smiled at this piece of information and ran parts of their earlier conversation over in his head. Maybe Blaine had been flirting like Kurt's gut instinct had told him, but he was never sure when it came to these things. Either way, Kurt had met a gorgeous guy who he'd get to spend ample amounts of time with in the near future. And that was more than enough for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :) <strong>


End file.
